<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subscription by Rizz07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711023">Subscription</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07'>Rizz07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A frown marred Max his forehead as his call once again went to voicemail. It made a little sense, because on look at Twitch told him the Brit was once again streaming, playing CoD with some of his British friends. But that hadn't stopped him from taking his phone calls before, seeing it as great entertainment for his chat.</p>
<p>Written during the first quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris &amp; Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subscription</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written during the first quarantine after Max posted photos of him hanging out with Martin Garrix in Monaco. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A frown marred Max his forehead as his call once again went to voicemail. It made a little sense, because on look at Twitch told him the Brit was once again streaming, playing CoD with some of his British friends. And that would have been perfectly fine if it wasn’t for the fact that Lando hadn’t bothered to respond to any of his texts or calls all day, and that was very much unlike him. Hell normally Lando didn’t even care if he was streaming when he called, only seeing it as entertainment for his beloved chat. That was why the lack of response was concerning him. Had something happened? Had he done something wrong? Lando was usually so open with him. Worrying his lower lip, he considered his options. If something was wrong, or at least bothering the Brit, he needed to find out what it was.</p>
<p>Another look at his stream told him, his friend didn’t look sad, with him acting as usual. However upon a closer examination he noticed the hints of tension well hidden behind the younger’s cheery, bubbly behavior. Playing with just that little bit more aggression and that only made Max his frown deepen.</p>
<p>Continuing to watch his eyes fell upon the chat section, making an idea pop up in his head. He was going to do a Leclerc, or better said, use the man’s girlfriend’s solution after being locked out of their apartment. Lips twitching into a smirk as he logged onto Twitch. At least he wouldn’t have to buy a subscription, something he should really thank Lando for later.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lando</span>
</p>
<p>Was the only thing he typed. Leaning back in his seat and letting it do its work. Letting himself be entertained by the mayhem it caused. All it took was that 1 little comment and suddenly the whole chat revolve around his presence.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I know you’re ignoring me</span>
</p>
<p>Was the next thing he posted. Making everyone instantly start to speculate why Lando was ignoring him. Much to his amusement. Even when the blame was quickly put on him, since he must have done something to upset or anger the streamer.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I’m not leaving until you stop ignore me</span>
</p>
<p>Noticing the quick flicker of irritation cross Lando’s face. Blink once and you would have missed it, but he saw it. So his presence hadn’t gone unnoticed by the McLaren driver either.</p>
<p>“Go away Max” the Brit bit out annoyed.</p>
<p>“What?” Came the confused reply from one of the other players.</p>
<p>“No, not you. The other Max” Lando quickly clarified to his friend.</p>
<p>“Oh, Verstappen” Fewtrell acknowledged. “What does your boy want?”</p>
<p>Lando huffed annoyed. “He is not my boy.”</p>
<p>Fewtrell chuckled. “Whatever you say man.” Spurting him back in action.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lando</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">We need to talk Lando</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Come on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I’m gonna keep spamming your chat if you don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">LANDO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">LANDO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">LANDO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">LANDO!</span>
</p>
<p>The Brit’s chat was having an absolutely field day with his comments. Urging the Brit on to call him, of course wanting to hear their conversation live on the stream.</p>
<p>Eventually Lando sighed rather dramatically. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Allowing himself to be killed, before pushing his chair backwards. “I’ll be back later guys” he informed the boys he was playing with. “Alright chat, I’m going offline for a bit.” Not even giving them time to respond and show their disappointment, before stopping his stream.</p>
<p>Thank god for that. He liked a bit of privacy. Especially with a matter like this.</p>
<p>Seconds later his phone started ringing. Smirking when he saw Lando’s name appear on the screen. Plan successful. “Lando. How lovely of you to call me back.”</p>
<p>The Brit however was far from amused. “What do you want Max?” Came the rather harsh reply.</p>
<p>Sobering up, the Dutchman was reminded of why he wanted to talk to the man in the first place. “I want to know why you’re ignoring me.” Going straight to the point as always.</p>
<p>“What? I’m not ignoring you” Lando threw back at him, but Max caught on to the hint of nervousness hidden in his voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me Lando.” Doing his best to keep his temper in check and not to get frustrated. Focusing on keeping his tone calm and steady. Whatever was going on, it must be serious if the McLaren driver was nervous.</p>
<p> Lando huffed. “Why would I lie to you?”</p>
<p>“You tell me.” But the boy stubbornly stayed silent. “Okay, than tell me what I did?” He must have done something, or at least in Lando’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Lando.” This time he spoke more sternly. The Brit’s stubbornness working on his nerves.</p>
<p>“Don’t you Lando me.” Oh he must have hit a nerve. “Why don’t you stop bothering me and go hang out with that famous dj friend of yours” the Brit spit out.</p>
<p>A little startled he blinked, but then it all clicked. “Jealous?” Was all he asked. Unable to stop himself from teasing a little.</p>
<p> “Of course I’m freaking jealous, you muppet.” The teasing smile immediately dropped from his face, replaced with a frown. Apparently this was actually a very serious matter for his friend, as he didn’t only sound frustrated, but hurt, almost on the verge of tears. “I’ve been locked in here for god knows how long, and you can just go out there and hang out with your world famous friend, sharing a jet ski and everything.”</p>
<p>And Max knew better than to point out they hadn’t actually shared one. That it had only been for the photos. Since it had never even crossed his mind how those must come across to Lando, who had been stuck in his own house ever since his return from Australia, all by himself. Selfishly unaware of a how privileged he was to be living in Monaco right now and to have that kind of freedom. </p>
<p> “Shit man, I’m sorry” he was quick to apologize. Feeling like an absolute asshole. It was never his intention to hurt the man. “I didn’t even think of what it was like for you.”</p>
<p>On the other side of the line he could hear Lando sigh. “It’s okay. I guess I’m overreacting a bit. It’s just being stuck here-“</p>
<p>“Sucks. Drives you crazy” Max filled in. Understanding it now.</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.” Lando sounded tired now and all Max wanted to do was take him in his arms.</p>
<p>“I wish there was something I could do.” Loathing that stupid virus. That they were stuck in different countries. If only he could magically transport the Brit over here or something, then he could hug him like Lando needed him to and enjoy the same sense of freedom.</p>
<p>“Don’t. I mean you don’t have to” Lando was quick to tell him. “Really, you’ve done already so much for me.”</p>
<p>He snorted. “How?” Completely confused by that statement.</p>
<p>“By playing CoD with me to cheer me up. Checking in on me when you saw on my stream that I was feeling down, sad or simply needed a friend” Lando summed up. “So don’t cut yourself short, alright. You’ve already done so much for me by doing those little things. For being there.”</p>
<p>Blinking he let that sink in for a moment. He hadn’t thought twice doing those things, they had come naturally, but it was nice to hear that he had be able to offer Lando a bit of comfort with his actions. To make this fucking insane time if only a little easier for him.</p>
<p> “So we’re good?” he still wondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course we are” Lando told him. A hint of a smile in his voice. “And I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he told him. “Don’t be. Just tell me straight up what’s going on next time, alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir” the Brit mocked. This time he could almost see the smile on the Brit’s face.</p>
<p>“Guess I can let you get back to your game then” he told his friend. Not wanting to keep him any longer.</p>
<p>“Want to join?”</p>
<p>“Maybe another time. Go play with fake Max until then” he teased.</p>
<p>“Oh no mister, he’s the real one. You’re the fake one” Lando told him, likely grinning by the sound of it.</p>
<p>Huffing he shook his head. “Whatever you say, Max Norris” he threw back.</p>
<p>Lando’s laugh reached his ears. “Nice try, but I’m still not changing my name.” Which was good. Lando fitted him way better anyway. “Talk to you later?”</p>
<p> “Absolutely” Max told him. Glad they managed to talk it out. “Have fun playing CoD mate.”</p>
<p>When Max checked Lando’s twitch again about half an hour later, he was relieved to see the Brit looking more relaxed, his body void of tension. Now he was actually laughing and joking with his friends as they played their mission, exactly as it should be.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make a write feel appreciated 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>